Tears Like Snow
by erbby17
Summary: An annual event at Wammy's reveals a side of Near, unfamiliar to Mello and Matt...mostly just fluff...MelloXNear MelloXMatt...but like I said...it's just cute orphans.


Yeah, so Kiwi updates her PSoH fic...and **Erbby** here presents you with some...DEATH NOTE FLUFF! Yay! Yeah, I got this ides in my head one night after watching Futurama...it was the "two-eyed" Leela episode where she was remembering when parents went to the orphanarium to judge some kids...and then I thought of Wammy's...and this came up! So here is my cute story that coincides with my huge DN/Mello fic, The Otherside...and yes, this is ALSO in the first person, Mello perspective...cuz it's more fun to write in first person:-p

**DISCLAIMIN': NO, I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE**...but damn! I wish I at least owned Mello. Beware of some **language** and cute Mello/Matt & Mello/Near **fluff**...damn, he's a little skank, ain't he?

**

* * *

**

I couldn't believe that it was already that time of year again. But it's not like I really cared; I had no interest whatsoever in leaving my position at Wammy's House as L's successor.

Every year, after Christmas, Roger throws, as I like to call it, an "orphan convention." About ten prestigiously rich couples from around the world would gather together in the salon at Wammy's to gawk and stare at the many orphaned children, debating whether or not they should adopt one.

I sat on my bed and stared out the window, watching the snow softly lay itself upon the ground. I heard the door open and turned around, only to see Matt leaning against the door frame.

"You going down," he asked.

I sneered and turned back to the window. "Hell no! I don't want to be adopted, especially by one of those yuppie-ass couples," I said.

"Well, we should still go, Mello. It could be fun," he said, walking into the room. "Remember last year when we scared the shit out of that Ukrainian woman?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I've never heard anyone scream so loud before."

He sat down on the bed and leaned his head on my shoulder, looking up at me with his stupid puppy-dog eyes. "Come on, there's a lot of people today and I know that you've got a few tricks up your sleeves," he said.

I sighed and stood up, grabbing the half-eaten chocolate bar that was on my night stand. "Yeah, let's go, Matt."

We walked down the stairs and into the hallway, only to see the rest of the kids running down the hall to the salon. Unlike me, they couldn't wait to leave and join a family of their own. "This is gross," I said to Matt.

He laughed and threw his arm around my shoulder. "Just shut up and eat your chocolate, bitch," he said, bringing me with him to the salon.

Walking down the hall, I spotted a white blotch against the wall. Focusing in, I saw that it was Near, just standing in the hallway. He usually acted up like that whenever Roger held this event.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, Near," I said, grimacing.

There was no response. Near just stood there, staring out into space.

"Hey, you okay," Matt said, after a pause. By this time, everyone had already made it into the salon, and the meeting started.

I walked over to Near and looked into his eyes. It was strange. I've never seen him look so scared. And then I remembered; four years ago, his mother simply abandoned him here. When she brought him to Wammy's House, all I could remember was her screaming about how much she couldn't love a child like him. I can only imagine what he must've gone through, living with a mother like that.

"Hey, Near, are you alright," I said, but then he dropped his head and fell to the ground. I crouched down next to him only to see him shake like crazy. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he jolted his head up.

I looked at his face and gasped. Matt ran over with the same reaction as me. It was the first time we ever saw Near cry.

He stared into my eyes, and then suddenly jumped into my arms, holding onto my shirt and tight as he could. "I…don't want to go in there," he said quietly over the soft noise of his sobs.

I placed my hand on his head and lifted him up in my arms. "It's okay. You don't have to," I whispered in his ear.

I walked upstairs, with Matt trailing behind me. I brought Near into my room, and placed him on my bed. He sadly looked up at me, then instantly fell asleep.

"So, are we just going to leave him here," Matt said after a few moments.

I put the covers over him and walked to the doorframe. I looked back, staring at Near and Matt. "Yeah," I said, dropping my head. I walked out of the room and to the staircase.

"Mello, wait," Matt said, chasing me down the stairs. Reaching the salon, I put my hand on the doorknob.

"You're not going in there, are you?"

I nodded. "This is the last time, Matt. I don't ever want to go to one of these things ever again," I said, opening the door to the salon.

There was quite a crowd. There had to be at least fifteen couples there, all sitting down and drinking tea. Some of them were talking to the kids whereas others were judging with their eyes. All of the orphans sat in the many rows of chairs that were in the room.

Roger stood up from his seat once he saw Matt and I enter the room. We sat in the very back row.

"Well, better late then never," he said. "Ladies and gentlemen, these two are two of Wammy's top three students."

They clapped their hands and I rolled my eyes. "Oh god, give me a fucking break," I said.

The room went silent, with the exception of some gasping women. "Mello," I heard Roger say under his breath.

"Oh," I said, with a slight gasp. "I'm…I'm so sorry. It's just…that being here without personal parental guidance has turned me into a horrible child. I haven't been directed down the right path, and now I'm afraid I'll rot forever in the fiery pits of Hell for all of the dirty sins I have committed. I didn't mean to…please forgive me." I cried and held my head in my hands. Hopefully that little act of mine was enough to stir up the crowd.

"There, there," Matt said, patting my head.

"Oh dear, honey, let's adopt him," I heard a woman say.

"But darling, he just said that he's no good," her husband said.

I looked up through the cracks of my fingers. "Mr. Roger, that blond boy there," she said, standing up.

"Mello, ma'am. But are you sure you want to adopt him? He's already twelve and he's quite a challenge," he said.

I lifted up my head. "Just me," I said.

She turned around and looked straight into my eyes, which seemed to draw her back. "Yes," she said hesitantly, backing up into her chair.

I looked away. "But, what about…Matt?"

"Matt?"

I turned around and looked up at Matt, tears strolling down my cheeks. I reached my hand up and caressed his cheek. "I can't live without him. He's like a brother to me." Matt wrapped his hands around me, and he held me close to his chest. I looked over to the woman who placed her hands over her mouth. A little scandal like this was sure to turn her off. "I never go any where without him," I said in a deep, sensual voice.

She turned her head. "Never mind," she said softly, blushing.

"Good," I said, breaking out of character. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Mello, where are you going," Roger said.

"I'm done with this shit, Roger. I don't want to be adopted," I said. I looked back at him. "Besides, Near isn't feeling well." Matt and I left the salon, harshly shutting the door behind us.

I went up to my room to see Near just where I left him. From behind, Matt rested his elbow on my shoulder. "Do you want me to go into his room and fetch him one of his robots to sleep with," he said laughing.

I brushed him off and walked over to the bed. It was so weird, staring down at the white ball rolled up on my bed. Near never acted like this. He was always in an unemotional blank state. I sat down on the bed, and started to brush his hair with my fingers.

He stirred and opened his eyes, staring at me. Slowly, and smile spread across his face, and my heart skipped a beat. I jerked my hand away, but he grabbed my wrist and brought himself into my chest.

"Mello," he said softly. He dug his fingers into my shirt, wrapping it around in his small hands.

I started breathing heavily. I heard the door shut and looked over at Matt, sitting on his bed. His mouth was gaped open and he stared at us with nervous eyes. I turned my head back to Near, who was still attached to me.

"Hey, Near," I said hesitantly, but he stopped me and looked up.

He raised his head up to my cheek. "Thank you," he said, brushing his lips against my ear. His head fell on my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Sure, no problem," I whispered. After a pause, I noticed that he fell back asleep. I kept him in my arms, unsure of what to do.

"Whoa," Matt said. I glanced over at him.

"Yeah," I said, staring at the floor. "This is kind of…intense."

Matt let out a nervous laugh. "Tell me about it," he said. "I never knew that he felt that way about you, I mean, with you two being rivals and everything."

Turning my head back, I rested it against Near's and stared out the window. The snow hadn't stopped all night. I held him even closer to me.

"Yeah, I never thought so, either," I said softly, and drifted asleep with Near wrapped snugly in my arms.

* * *

AW! That was so cute...I love this story...REVIEW! THANKS! **erbby**


End file.
